


Terminology for In the End Light Blooms

by Ralloonx



Series: The Bond before the war [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Terminology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralloonx/pseuds/Ralloonx
Summary: I worked this out a long while ago then just didn't post it for some reason. It's the terminology I used for the story.





	Terminology for In the End Light Blooms

~ ~ - Speaking through the bond.

<< >> - Speaking through communication links.

Amica Endura – Best friends who have taken an oath to one another to remain that way. It has a legal precedence too. Since most mechs don’t have families, this is a way to ensure property and such can be passed on. Who has final say if a mech is too damaged to save, etc.

Awakening – When a forged mech wakes for the first time. (See Blooms) It’s not celebrated like a birthday, but kind of like the day you were born.

Birthing – A time consuming, and dangerous, method of creating mechs. It emulates an organic pregnancy. Since Mechs weren’t originally designed for this it’s dangerous, and costly. While it happens, it’s generally avoided. The elite of Cybertron were the only mechs to really use the method due to their nearly unlimited resources. Mirage is birthed for example.

Bitling/Sparking – Baby. Used for newly birthed mechs, or as a term of endearment by a parent or mentor.

Bloom fields – Or Blooms for short. The near mystical event when patches of new sparks form. Literally out of the ground in huge groups. No one knows how they appear, or why. It’s never sure where either. They have been appearing less and less often to the point there haven’t been any in a very long time. 

Caduceus – The staff of Hermes/Apollo. The current symbol for the medical profession. Two twined snakes around a staff.

Carrier - The mech who carries a bitling. Cybertronians have one gender no matter mech or femme, so gender roles do not apply.

Cold Constructed – mechs created by several involved processes. Some were spawned off the Matrix, others off Vetcor Sigma. Some were even the result of splitting forged sparks into dozens of lesser sparks. A Cold Constructed mech is a second, or even third class citizen. You can’t tell by appearance if one is cold constructed, so most hide this if possible. The sad truth is Cold Constructed sparks are the same as Forged, but the old Cybertronian society labeled them differently to help justify the slavery.

Conjunx Endura – A couple who want to remain together. Kind of like marriage.

Drones – Non aware mechs. As in, not alive. Built for a purpose just like we humans built robots. They have complicated AIs and can emulate life if programmed for it. They are expensive.

Electromagnetic Spark Fields – Or Em Fields, Fields. This is created by the Spark itself. It’s a literal sense around a mech that contains all they are, and what they are feeling. Their Aura. To a degree all can share emotions with it. A lot of non verbal communication goes on between fields. A very rare few have control over this field to the point they become empathic. Like a telepath able to read minds and control thoughts, an empath can control emotion.

Eradicons – Flight form drone warriors for the Decepticons. They are expensive, which is why the Autobots don’t use them.

Forged – Or Forged by the hand of Primus. Mechs from bloom fields.

Frag – Fuck. And all that implies.

Fusion – A forged spark in a cold constructed frame. Used when the Council needed specific types of mechs for service. Not common. (Megatron and Starscream are examples of fusions.)

Gone Gray – To die. Cybertronians lose all their pigments on death, literally turning a dull shade of gray. There are a lot of variations in the use of this term.

Interfacing – Sex. There are no taboos on sex in their culture. No virginity, having to only happen between couples, etc. None of that nonsense. Sure most mechs would rather you didn’t do it right next to them unless they get to partake, but there’s a lot of sharing that goes on. Some form couples, but most don’t.

Mechling – A brand new mech. Kind of like using toddler to describe someone. Birthed mechs carry this term as they mature since they don’t Awaken at full size. A forged mech will carry this term for the first few decades of their life. 

Mentor – An adult mech who takes on the role of parent for a newly Awakened mech. Generally only for forged or cold constructed mechs.

Overcharge – Orgasm. Considering all the good parts of orgasm happen in the brain, and not the groin… (No, really. Look it up.) Yeah, giant, self aware, robots could orgasm.

Quintessons – Another mechanical race. They are brilliant, cruel, and by all standards completely insane. These days they are considered the boogyman of Cybertron. While they are real, it’s been so long since one was seen there are few alive to remember them. The Quintessons are the ones who changed Cybertronians so they could breed. Cybertonians couldn't before that. There were only Forged and Cold Constructed mechs back then.

Scrap – Slag – Swear words. Scrap is kind of like shit. Slag more insulting.

Sigma Ability – Think of them a super powers. Sometimes mechs are forged with special abilities. Sometimes they are one of a kind mods that are installed. Each one as unique as the mech who wields it. Hound and Mirage are really good examples. While originally rare, as time passed, and numbers dwindled, those mechs who remained alive tended to have such abilities. They now seem more common than they really are.

Sire – Whether mech or femme, this is the one who knocked up the carrier.

Spark Bond – Or Bond. Spark Bonding is often used between couples as a means of pleasure. When a spark is pressed close to another Spark, the two will reach for to mingle energies. This exchange contains the thoughts and emotions of both mechs, and more often than not induces overcharge. But sometimes those sparks will form a permanent link. How strong the link depends on the couple. It’s very rare a bond is formed, and can range from simply knowing where another is, to a full exchange of thoughts and emotions. Twins are always bonded. Couples who are really in love try constantly for bonds, but few succeed. It’s commonly believed that when one bonded dies, the other will follow. This is not true, and again depends on the mechs involved. The stronger will survive, the weaker die.

The Envslavement – A very long time ago, like right after the reign of the thirteen primes (both events are considered myth now), the Quintessions enslaved the whole of the Cybertronian race. Then modified them to have a new way to create sparks. Birthing. No one knows why. The people eventually rose up and cast them out. Few now know, much less believe, the Quintessons are still out there.

Twins - There are two kinds of twins, Split Spark and Fraternal. In Split Spark a single spark splits in two. These mechs are always bonded. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are prime examples. A fraternal twin set are forged. They are separate mechs, but for some reason were forged bonded. Split Spark twins are fairly common.

Vehicons – Ground form drone warriors for the Decepticons.

Youngling – Generally a forged or cold constructed mech in the early years of his life. Considered viable for working, but by no means an adult. This stage lasts the first two hundred years of life, or longer, depending on how the mech came to be. Like organic children, younglings don’t feel any sexual urges until they ‘mature’.


End file.
